His Sister
by SakuraBliss
Summary: Tsume is Koga's younger sister. Being his younger sister she has always been with him in the Eastern Wolf Tribe. But now, after having a small disagreement, feeling as though koga does not understand her Tsume pursues someone she misses and trusts to understand her. She has not seen this person since she was 5. Will this person remember her?
1. Chapter 1- Humane

Inuyasha Fanfic: His Sister

Chapter 1: Humane

**This is my first time posting one of my fanfics online for people to read. I hope you enjoy :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha those belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

_Italics = thoughts_

Ginta, Hakkaku, and Koga's sister Tsume were fighting a centipede demon.

"What are we going to do about this demon Hakkaku?" Ginta said with worry in his voice.

"I don't know Ginta. This demon is tough!"

Tsume was getting agitated with all the talking back and forth Ginta and Hakkaku were doing

"No. You guys are just weak!"

Hakkaku seemed more offended when she said that then Ginta did.

"Oh?! And what about you Tsume!? You seem to be slacking off more than usual!"

"Well I'm just tired is all!"

"Riight…"

Tsume stopped fighting and just stood there deep in thought. _Nightfall is almost here. I got to find a way out of this before then!_

"Tsume!" she heard echoing in her head. She wasn't sure who it was, she looked up.

Just then she was cut by the demon. Blood gushed out like and erupting volcano. Ginta and Hakkaku rushed over.

Tsume slowly stood up "I have to go."

Ginta's eyes filled with sadness, "But how will we defat the demon? And what will we say to Koga?"

She turned around "I'm sorry" she said and hurried off into the forest.

She made it just outside of a village nearby. She sat down behind a tree. Night had fallen and the darkest blue and shrouded the sky, a full moon above head.

Tsume's beautiful golden eyes had turned to a glistening dark brown. Her claws shrunk and her wolf tail disappeared, She was turning human.


	2. Chapter 2- Oh Brother!

Inuyasha Fanfic: His Sister

Chapter 2: Oh Brother!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha those belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy :3 **

When Tsume returned home the next morning she was greeted by an Angry Koga.

She just smiled tiredly, "hi koga…"

"Hi?" he repeated. "That's all you have to say… Is hi?"

"Yup."

"Where were you last night? And why the hell did you leave Ginta and Hakkaku during a battle?! I thought I taught you better than to run away like a coward!"

"I am **not** a coward!"

"Then why did you flee?"

"You don't understand!"

"How could I if you don't tell me **why**!?"

She looked down, a look of sadness spread across her face, "You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you…"

"Look Tsume, you've been hiding every once in a while for **years** but **never** have you ran away from a fight!"

She winced in pain from her injury that hadn't yet healed due to her delay of being human.

"You're still in pain from that injury you got last night?"

Tsume looked up in confusion. _How did he know that? _

Koga saw her confused look, "Hakkaku and Ginta told me…"

"oh…" she looked down, "yeah…"

At that moment Koga looked confused too. "Hmm…"

She looked up at him. "What is it Koga?"

"Shouldn't that be healed by now?"

Her cheeks turned red. _What am I supposed to say? I can't tell him the truth…_

"Fine! Don't answer me! You're a coward for running away! And you're a coward for not telling me anything!"

"I don't need this from you!" she turned to walk away.

He grabbed her arm, "where are you going?"

"To find me other brother!" she yanked her arm away.

She headed off into the forest and he let her go.

He stood there looking into the forest. _Other brother?_

**Hope you enjoyed :3 thank you for reading! Please review! **

**There is more to come! I got 7 chapters finished total in my journal and I am working on the 8****th**** chapter! As soon as I get more reviews I will post the 3****rd**** chapter :3 **


End file.
